


A Royal Conquest

by NoExcuse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blackmail, Dark, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoExcuse/pseuds/NoExcuse
Summary: Remus, the banished second prince, conquers the kingdom and chooses Virgil, Roman’s fiancé, as his groom because he is pretty, feisty and also fuck roman.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. Going to hell in a handbasket

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark fic with dark topics!  
> Just as a warning this won't be happy so please don't read it if you think the tagged things could trigger you.  
> I will be tagging things as they show up in the story but feel free to tell me if I missed anything!

It was a gorgeous and beautiful day in Creatia. The sun shining brightly, the bird singing their most beautiful of songs and the king just about to sign a contract that would guarantee this kind of peace for the next few years by signing a treaty with their neighboring kingdom of Minomina. It was all set out to become a picture-perfect day, like something right out of a fairytale.

So of course, it would become the day that everything would go as wrong as it possibly could for just about everyone. Well, everyone but one person that would get everything they ever wanted. Power, revenge, chaos!

Unfortunately, no one had yet figured out that today would become the day that the kingdom would fall into the hands of a declared enemy. Least of all crown prince Roman. He just thought that today would be a lovely day that would finally bring peace onto their borders and wanted to spend it enjoying it with his fiancé Virgil of the noble house of Storm.

The two had met a few years ago, back when they had both been recovering from a severe loss. Roman from his older brother Remus, the previous heir, being exiled for apparent war crimes he swore he didn’t commit and Virgil from the loss of his previous fiancé that apparently died in battle some time ago.

They couldn’t stand each other at first, both too caught up in their grief to appreciate any new form of company to fill that hole in their hearts. They got matched up nonetheless and even though they had their misunderstandings and issues at first, they would grow to love and appreciate each other soon enough, more so than they ever thought possible.

They were just going through the gardens, teasing each other all the while, when they heard the sounds of guns and cannons going of inside the castle. They of course stormed right inside the throne room just in time to see king Thomas’s throat get slit by an imposing, green clad figure.

Virgil was still while Roman cried in anguish over witnessing the death of his father. He raised his sword to avenge him when the killer turned around to face them and he stopped. It was his banished brother Remus staring at him, fresh blood still on his face smirking at him as if he had done nothing wrong.

“What’s the matter prince bitch a lot? Don’t you want to greet your big brother a bit more enthusiastically?” Remus asked while stepping closer with each word. Roman didn’t feel capable of moving himself until Virgil started pulling him backwards after Remus was less than two feet away from him. That managed to bring him out of his trace, but it sadly also meant that his brother caught sight of his fiancé.

Remus really liked what he saw. A pretty, little, purple thing with high cheekbones and soft looking skin grabbing onto his little brother like his life depended on it. Cute. The fact that Roman started standing protectively in front of the, at the action slightly annoyed looking, guy just made it all the better! A pretty little plaything that apparently meant something to his back stabbing, rightful claim stealing brother!

He started forwards, easily dodging his brother and sending him into the arms of a few guards until he was standing right in front of the purple doll, “hey there, and you are who exactly? Except of course an escapee from my wet dreams!”

Purple, who had gone as far back as he could before being backed into a wall, started glaring at him before he, in a surprisingly deep voice, started growling back at him, “None of your business, asshole!”

Remus started pouting at that, “Oh come on Emo! Don’t be so boooring! You can tell me! Are you a little gold digger? A good whore for my little brother over there? A spy send to kill the monarchy that I now crossed? Or a-” He got interrupted by Roman the lameman being a spoilsport, “Oh my god! If you absolutely have to know, he is my fiancé.”

“Boo, you know, no one likes spoiler’s asshole. Gag him!” Roman gave up a few customary complaints before the newly loyal to Remus guards gagged him up enough to shut him up. Given that this distraction was now taken care of, Remus found himself once again fascinated by his nearly brother in law and his pretty mismatched eyes.

One an acid green that could probably go though any surface it wanted and kill on contact if it were an actual poison and one so blue it nearly seems purple. Perfectly fitting if you asked him! It’s as if the emo was made specifically for him! He stared for a few more minutes into the glaring, unblinking eyes before starting to grin even more manically than normally and talking like a broken dam that destroyed a whole village.

“Yep, this will do great! You know what? If you were sooo eager to become royalty that you would be ready to marry my short dick of a brother then you must be reeaallyyyy desperate. But, in your luck, you are hot and look like the type of guy that I would like to step on me! Sooo, I’ll just marry you! In three days! “

Both the virgin and his new fiance seemed to have a lot of opinions on the subject but he really didn’t have anymore time for them, he had a kingdom to rule AND a wedding to plan after all!


	2. It’s a nice day for a white wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do people always cry at weddings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: forced wedding, blackmail and violence

The church was fuller than it had been in the last century, filled to the brim with nobles, royalty and ambassadors from neighboring kingdoms, servants, guards and newly appointed ministers that had helped in the short-lived war that was needed for Remus to secure his kingdom.

Maybe they were there to witness their new monarch getting married or they wanted to secure a good new relationship between borders but it probably had more to do with the proclaimed threat against anyone of name that there would be consequences should they be found to be missing from the event. After all, missing such an important wedding could be considered treason or be seen as disrespectful.

So, everyone showed up out of fear of the new and nearly tripled military forces of the kingdom. Not that they were anywhere near short staffed to begin with.

Remus was standing at the front of the room, at the altar next to the increasingly uncomfortable looking priest that seemingly tried to get his robes to swallow him whole. Now that would be fun! Man eating clothes! Imagine putting on your pants and then feeling the teeth knowing it is your own fault that you’re in this situation! And then you would panic and try to claw them off of yourself but that would just –

His neat daydream got cut off from the band starting to play and the double doors opening to see his groom to be walk in, or maybe get dragged in would be a better term.

Virgil, he had even learned his name the day before! , was held between two heavily armed guards that each were at least a food taller than him and still seemed to struggle with containing him! He was dangling in the air between them in his nice little and ill concealing dress, that Remus laid out for him, and still managed to force his guards to walk at a struggling half speed because he was moving so much. It got Remus feeling al tingly! He would definitely be fun to play with!

They finally managed to reach him and the priest after nearly ten minutes and forced Virgil to face his new husband to be. He immediately started to snarl and glower at the person in front of him without ceasing to struggle for even a fraction of a second. Remus meanwhile was enjoying the view presented to him.

His tiny fiancé caught between two guards in a itty bitty slip of a dress that barley covered anything more than the most private of places and slipping up and down on the lean form with each movement. The hateful expression just added to the fire he was feeling and made him even more excited for the honeymoon they would have~

After he finished checking his little spider out, he snipped once for the priest to start. He had him cut out all of the boring stuff in order to allow him to get his new hubby into his room as soon as possible and so he soon got presented with the big question.

“Do you, Crown Prince Remus of Creatia, this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” His grin got so big that it threatened to split his face into two halves.

“I do!”

“And do you, Virgil of-”

“Fuck no”

That got a few whispers to start inside of the room but Remus just smiled even bigger, “What was that, _my_ purple menace?”

“You heard me, no. Can’t really be that surprising for you, can it?”

“Hmmmmmmm, nah kinda expected that one, which is why I prepared a little counter argument! Now!” On his word two guards came out from behind the curtain with a gagged and crying little surprise for his little kitty, “Tadaaa, how do you like your gift, Nightshade!?”

Virgil’s face lost what little color it had before making him look like a freshly warmed corpse in Remus’s opinion. Neat!

“Patton?!” He tried struggling harder and nearly slipped free from his own guards until the ones holding his little brother up brought a knife up to Patton’s throat making Virgil cease all movements for the first time. He stared fearfully up to Remus as if to plead with him, how _cute_.

“I had a few of my men grab your little family yesterday, just to make sure that no one would be missing on your big day, aren’t I thoughtful?! Well that, Aaaand I didn’t want you to run away or gut yourself to get out of this, I’m old fashioned like that you know?”

Virgil hadn’t looked away from his brother once after he saw him. Now that wouldn’t do! Sure, he kidnapped him to _inspire_ Virgie to cooperate but he still wanted his attention! So he gave the guards a signal causing one to bring up Patton’s right hand and spread his fingers while the other cut the pinky off, letting it fall onto the floor.

The church was quiet for only a second, everyone being too shocked to say anything until Patton started his muffled screaming behind his gag.

His cries were the main focus until Remus started talking again, “Sooo, sorry! I just got jealous with all the attention that got away from me! Sooo-” He got closer towards a now crying Virgil and tipped his head up until they held eye contact, “Wanna rethink your answer now or later? You have nine more tries open until little Patty here runs out of fingers and we’ll have to start with his toes~”

Virgil glared at him with an intensity that made him wonder if one could actually die from a glare until he glanced over at his crying brother, deflated and quietly answered.

“I do.”

“Then I proclaim you now to groom and groom. You now may kiss.”

Remus didn’t even wait for him to finish before he captured those inviting lips and bit for entrance, uncaring of the gasps from the seats or the uncooperating of his new groom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: It feels just like the first time~


	3. It feels just like the first time~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon time~  
> (Although Remus is the only one enjoying it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how many are gonna like this... poor everyone (save Remus, he is having the time of his life)
> 
> Warnings: explicit rape, blackmail, forced voyeurism... if I missed anything tell me
> 
> Should anyone not want to read this, I posted a short summary in the end notes.

Remus shoved his new husband unceremoniously into the bedroom and started devouring him Immediately. Virgil didn’t respond, probably still in shock over what he just witnessed and lets himself be moved however his new groom saw fit.

Remus didn’t really care if he cooperated or not, it’s not as if there was a time limit for them. One day Virgil would have to give in and the longer it took, the sweeter the victory would become! He started stripping his new husband and pushed him onto the shared bed before attacking his neck and beginning to decorate it with lovely bruises that would be there for all to see and for sure get Roman to despair!

Virgie remained unresponsive until he pushed his fingers against his lips. The shorter man pursed his mouth close and glared at him a if he had broken some kind of sacred rule or overstepped some invisible boundary.

Roman would probably have started crying from such a look but he wasn’t nearly as much of a weakling! He just started wiggling his fingers insistently against the closed mouth. After twenty seconds of no success he started his bargaining phase.

“Alright so you really wanna keep your mouth shut don’t you.”

A glare was, once again, all the answer he got.

“Weeeeeelll, how about we make a deal! Or maybe less of a deal and more of me being a gentleman and giving you a choice!” He stared at the emo for a few more seconds before continuing, “Either you open your mouth and help me prep you oooorrr I’m going in dry!”

At this his new hubby’s eyes went wide open and it didn’t take too long until his mouth followed suit.

He took his time stretching his husband out, both as a reward for cooperating and because he reeeaaallyy enjoyed the sounds he could force out of him that way. Once finished, he wasted no time in going in all the way in and starting a rough pace, ignoring the painted and aggravated noises from beneath him.

At least until he grew bored. It’s not that the sex was bad but doing all the work with an unresponsive partner.... Lame!

It really shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Remus flipped them over, Virgil now sitting on top of him with himself laying on his back. It kinda bothered him that his new pet didn’t seem to get the hint on his own on what to do now, really hadn’t Roman trained him at all?, but he put that aside and tried to show him.

That didn’t pan out. He soon enough noticed that the problem wasn’t a misunderstanding in communication but rather an open act of disobedience and rebellion against his person. That wouldn’t do at all! He was all for chaos and terror, there would be more than enough of that in the kingdom once he finished his little vacation, but not against himself!

Luckily, he had the perfect bargaining chip. He stopped with his ministrations from underneath for just long enough to snip twice for his personal guard to bring his brother in.

Roman got unceremoniously shoved inside of the room onto a small couch that was placed extra for this occasion right there with a perfect view of the activities on the bed.

He struggled, as far as his injuries and bindings would allow, right up until he caught sight of his brother and ex-fiancé on the bed. In that moment he froze and allowed his guarding captors to secure him between them. Remus knew his brother enough that he would create some kind of spectacle should he be allowed to have his way, so he quickly redirected his attention onto the man on top of him who seemed frozen in shock and embarrassment upon getting visitors. That wouldn’t do, so he grabbed his chin and caught his eye once again.

“How about another round of the game from the start? I give you two options and you tell me what you would rather have. That’s marriage, right? Coming to a compromise so that everyone gets to be at least in _some kind_ satisfied and doesn’t feel the overwhelming need to smother the other person in their sleep!” Virgil started looking kinda contemplative after the last sentence, “By the gay, you’ll be handcuffed tonight. Security reasons. Well, that and I’m sure you’ll look just lovely all tied up and helpless next to me~”

That last part seemed to be the only thing needed to say to shake his brother out of his little shock bubble and back into the present that was Remus fucking the love of his life or whatever other crap he was imagining Virgil to be.

“You disgusting, villainous, fool-born ba-”

“Gag him.”

“Hmmm!”

“Much better! Really, what made you think you could stand hearing his self-righteous prattling for the rest of your live, starry nightmare? I can’t even listen to more than two sentences without wanting to gouge my ears right out of my head with the next best thing.”

Still nothing but glares.

“Buuuut, I didn’t and I know that for a fact so it would be really _nice_ of you to stop with this little silent thingy. Except of course you took some kind of silence vow. In that case, I would be more than happy to assist you in cutting out your tongue for you, if you don’t plan on using it anymore!”

Nothing but harder glares and muffled cursing from the couch. He really got a stubborn one, didn’t he? No matter, _everyone has a breaking point_ and he is a master at finding them. Just had to get a little bit _more creative_ with this one than usual, because he didn’t really plan on ruining that pretty little face too soon and planned to have him around for at least a few weeks longer, so not too much mental breaking either or it would take the fun out.

“Back to the game! Round two: either you start bouncing and doing at least some of the work for a bit orrrrrr I’ll have guard number one slit Roro’s throat so that we can all watch his blood rain down his body like a waterfall! You have ten seconds. One.”

Shocked silence.

“Two.”

The guards grabbed a struggling Roman more firmly in between them while Virgil tried to catch Roman’s eye.

“Three.”

A sword gets drawn.

“Four.”

Head gets fixated between two meaty hands, holding him still.

“Five.”

The sword gets put in position.

“Six.”

“You can’t do this! He’s your brother!”

“Oooh so you can talk after all! Seven.”

A few drops of blood are to see.

“Stop! Please, I’ll do whatever you want!”

“You know what I want Kitty, eight.”

Virgil gets to work. _Finally._

He lets out a long groan and enjoys the moment for a bit, watching the one on top get to work and moving his hips like a pro before motioning for the guards to relax a little.

“Good choice~ Now to round three: would you rather that limp bitch gets a few new holes or-”

This was gonna be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus forces Virgil to participate in their honeymoon and also brings Roman and makes him watch all of that to punish him some more for supposedly stealing his birth right.
> 
> Next Chapter: If crazy equals genius


	4. If crazy equals genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus makes up a few new rules for the kingdom, it’s his so might as well shape the population in his image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack! Sorry, live got in the way.

Well, that was a fun first night! Who knew marriage could be so interesting? He sure didn’t or else he would have done this ages ago!

Remus gets up from the tangle of limbs that he woke up in and takes a moment to appreciate the wrecked and sleeping form of his new spouse. Virgil did end up getting tied to the bedframe as he promised, he wasn’t a liar after all! If he promised something, he would do it!

The soft morning sunlight did a great job at accentuating the additional bruises and hickeys covering the pale body from head to toe, no one would question whether Virgil was still a sweet little Virgin after taking a look at him. Not that he was likely to leave the bed anytime soon.

Remus followed a sudden impulse to press onto the purpling marks to get a reaction from the sleeping man. He immediately started squirming away from him and softly cursing underneath his breath, all while still asleep. Such a stubborn little thing. Remus continued with his ministrations for a few more minutes before growing bored with the repetition.

He eagerly jumped out of bed and ran out of the door to start his first official ruling day after taking care of all those unnecessary legalities. He got a few stares from the castle staff as well as whispering that followed behind his every step. Pfff, those peasants acted as if they had never seen a naked ruler strolling through his own castle in broad daylight! What did they expect of him? Sleep in something other than his birthday suit? Subject himself to social norms and hide his best piece away from the world?! Blasphemous!

HE was the soon to be crowned, if he could last such a long-winded procedure, King of this country! He could run around naked all he wanted! It was fun to see all of these suck ups squeak and scradaddle away as if there were long fanged monsters chasing them into the unknown. Well that and it was the best way to find out how his new allies and staff would react towards his eccentrics.

He finally reached the throne room and sat down on the fancy seat that now belonged to him. Not to his deceasing bitch father or the backstabbing pansy that dared call himself his brother, but HIM!

He was just in the process of staring down a particularly stubborn subject that had yet to look away, when he got interrupted and prompted to lose the staring contest. He turned to glare at the person speaking to him but stopped when he saw his main advisor, maybe the one person capable of shutting him up. Well, at least for five minutes, but still! Impressive.

“Please, _your highness_ , you just got married yesterday. Don’t you think it’s a _little early_ to search for your next conquest?”

“What are you talking about, Snakey? It’s never too early to find another bedwarmer! Why do you think harems got invented? There’s always room for a few more! Even if it’s not that right now.” He turned on his throne to stare at his scarred advisor better. “Now what do you really want? Who I fuck hasn’t really bothered before so why now?”

“Yes, your romantic relations are _exactly_ why I bothered to waste my time talking to you, it’s not as if I have anything better to do.” Cue the rolling eyes, he was really starting to become predicable after all these years, “This is the first day of your ruling, you may start the reconstruction of the land and rules now rather than later.”

“Oooh, so you want me to start telling the people what to do now that I’m in power! Why didn’t you say so, double D?! Ever heard about the purge? It’s a fairytale from the old days about a day in the year were everyone is allowed to kill, steal and basically do whatever they want for one night. I think we should do something like that, but year around!”

“Yes, marvelous. Kill your people off as your first new order. That is how you manage a healthy and long live and definitely avoid starting a revolution against you as soon as possible.” Wow, who new that you could actually feel sarcasm dripping from words spoken towards you? Imagine getting coated in someone’s words and actually suffocating on them.

“Urgh, fine you bore from the Moore. We’ll start nice and ease them into becoming psychopathic and interesting serial killers. New laws include crimes of passion getting decriminalized as long as you can explain it, sentences being lowered and no more free healthcare. Better?”

“Oh yes, I love corrupting your population one step at a time. But those seem to be a good starting point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I missed anything while tagging!
> 
> Also, I would really appreciate if you would leave behind a kudos or at best a comment so I know that someone besides me is interested in this!


End file.
